


Loki and Logi

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Missing Scene, the ship is in the background - its very faint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has known Logi a long time, and she is there in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Logi

Loki did not always trust mirrors to give back the right reflection, not even when he used them as traveling portals.

It had begun in his youth... 

Looking into a mirror in his room, Loki had been looking at his reflection one minute, and in the next... Hair like his, eyes more earthen, skin paler. "You're a girl," Loki said.

"I am," she said, standing just as tall as him. "I'm a princess."

"I'm a prince," Loki said. "Where did you come from?"

"From our mother," she answered in a voice that was just as dry and surely-you-must-be-joking as Loki could be.

Loki looked at her a while longer, then ran to get Frigga and show her what, by that point, was a normal mirror.

* * *

"You thought changing mirrors would stop my visits?" she asked Loki one evening not long after that very event.

Loki's hands stilled, nearly done tying his bracers. "One hoped," Loki said.

She chuckled. "Poor, deluded, prince Loki."

"What's your name?" Loki asked her.

"Logi," she said. "It means fire."

* * *

"She is impossible!" Loki declared.

"I've no doubt," Logi replied evenly. "Have you tried scaring her?"

"Sif has no fear."

"Hm. Impressive. Can you outwit her?" Logi asked.

"Not thus far," Loki admitted.

"Can you at least out-eat her?"

"Only if we're eating goat."

* * *

When she appeared in a reflection within his cell, Loki had not seen her for a long time. "Logi," said Loki.

"Things have been busy, Loki," she said. "You know that better than most." No longer did she look Asgardian; ruby-red eyes looked back at him, a wolfskin cloak enveloped her.

"Queen Frigga," Logi said to the woman who had just now appeared in the cell.

"Queen Logi," Frigga said to the jotunness in the reflection.

Loki suspected it was not a good sign that the illusions were preferring to speak to one another, rather than to him.

"Queen?" Loki asked.

Logi looked at him as if even asking was the move of an idiot.

"Of course, as I am Laufey's son, that would make you his daughter."

"Of course."

"And you think I would join you?"

A disgusted noise. "Never has Asgard bothered to grasp Jotnar politics, brother. Here in Asgard, you have a brother, and you fight one another for the throne. Here in Jotunheim, you have a sister, and we will both of us back the claims of whichever one of us has heirs. Think on it. Sleep on it." A smile he recognized from his own self. "You have time aplenty."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Logi next appeared after her brother's destruction of much in this cell, following the news of Frigga's death. Taking one look around, she looked at him and assured Loki that, "Do whatever you need do, brother. Call upon Jotunheim if you need our aid. We will be ready for what you deem needed."

She was gone before Thor came by.

* * *

"You asked to see me, Heimdall?" Sif asked, stepping inside the rebuilt Observatory.

"I have been asked to bring you here," Heimdall said, inserting his sword and activating the Bifrost.

And it was the jotunness, "Queen Logi," Heimdall greeted when she stepped through the Bifrost into the Observatory. "And Skadi, long has it been since we saw one another."

"Longer on my part, I suspect," Skadi said with what for a jotnar was a rather impish smile aimed at the Gatekeeper.

"Don't worry, they'll flirt all they can," Logi said to Sif. "You are Sif?"

"I am," Sif said. "What do you want with me? How are you even here?"

"Queen Frigga granted me entry."

"She is dead."

"I'm sure you believe so. And yet none have countered her invitation," Logi said.

"Why are you here?" Sif wanted to know.

"It concerns Loki."

"He too is dead."

"He was nearly so, yes. He is healing at present, in the great hall of Jotunheim. You are welcome to come see," Loki said, holding out one arm, a wolfskin draped over her fist.

Sif looked at that offering and considered. "Brother?"

"Yes?" Heimdall asked, knowing she didn't say that for little things.

"Is our king well?"

"He is within the Odinsleep once more."

"Then...who sits upon the throne?" Sif asked.

"The one who taught magic to Loki," Heimdall said. _My queen knew spells even Loki did not - including how to give physicality to a clone, an illusion._

Secured with that knowledge, Sif gave her answer to Logi.


End file.
